disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gingereena Puckett
Gingereena is a fan made character for Pixars Gingereena the movie. She is the 14th Disney Princess in the lineup and the fifth member of the Junior Princess Lineup. Also she is the female counterpart of Pinocchio. Appearence Gigi is a living dress up ballerina doll who wears a yellow,neon pink, and white dress, a pair of aqua green ballet shoes, opera gloves and a yellow bow with neon pink hearts. She is usually seen with a hsilver heart locket. Role in Gingereena GiGiwas a non-living dress up doll brought to life by her fairy god best friend The Pink Fairy. GiGi wanted to enter a singing contest at The 27 annual Music Festival. She meets a cold hearted queen bee named Marissa and her friends The Misery Twins. When Rosy's mother was turned to stone by Marissa. GiGi, Dingus, CiCi and Pink Fairy must travel to the far outskirts of Paris to find a gypsy to break the spell. Rosy befriends a gypsy girl named Melanie Setori who is able to break the spell. Relationship towards Pinocchio In Pinocchio 2: Paris Adventure, GiGi moves to Italy as Pinocchio's neighbor. through out the film Pinocchio starts to have feelings for GiGi. Friends Pink Fairy (fairy god bestfriend) Melanie Setori (gypsy best friend) CiCi(pet cat) Dingus(pet zebra) The Blue Fairy Figaro Cleo Geppetto Gladys Pinocchio Jiminy Cricket Lampwick Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Wesley Mouse Nickki Mouse Sora Terra Aqua Kiari Donald Duck Daisy Duck All Disney Princesses Alice Wendy Darling Melody Penny(The Rescuers) PeterPan All Disney Fairies All Disney Princes Horase Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Enemies All Disney Villans All Pixar Villans Loki Pete Stromboli The Couchman Honest John Gideon The Misery Twins Marissa (Malificent's Daughter) Family Pinocchio (boyfriend/Possible husband) Madame Felicity Puckett (creator/Mother) Sir Lo Mein Puckett (creator/Father) Princess Angeline (possible daughter) Princess Jazzie (possible Daughter) Prince Travis (Possible son) Dingus the zebra (pet) CiCi (pet cat) Voices Kath Soucie (talking) Meghan Martin (singing) Lisa Ortiz( Kingdom Hearts) Tara Strong(House of Mouse) Trivia *GiGi is the shortest princess in the Disney Princess franchise. *GiGi is the first Disney princess to have a KeyBlade in The Kingdom Hearts Series. *Gigi is the second official disney princess to have kids, the first was Ariel. *Although Gigi looks like a little girl, she is internally 14 years old because it took 12 months to be created by Madame Puckett, she is physically 9 years old. *Gigi is the third Heroine to have green eyes, the first was Repunzel, second was Esmerelda. *Gigi is the youngest Disney Princess to be married. *Gigi is the second Disney Heroine to wear opera gloves, the first was Minnie Mouse. *Gigi is the first Disney Princess to be in a crossover film (Pinoke and GiGi 2 *Gigi is the fourth Disney Heroine to have freckles, the first was Repunzel, the second was Merida and third is Anna. *Gigi is the First Disney Princess to have her video game for XBOX 360. *Gigi is the first Disney Princess to have an actual last name and middle name Gingereena Rosalinndaa Puckett. *Gigi is one of the princesses to not become a queen. *Gigi is one of the princesses to have a weapon. *Gigi is the second princess to know martial arts, the first was mulan. *Gigi is the first Disney Princess to wear ballet shoes. *Gigi is the third Disney Heroine to be friends with a Disney Fairy, the first was Wendy and the second was Jane. *Gigi is the third redheaded Disney Princess, first was Ariel, second was Merida. *) Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Pinocchio Category:Disney Princess